Entwined
by CurlyMustache
Summary: Abraham Lincoln had quite a few secrets. His secrets ranged from hunting vampires to loving a vampire. How does one come to love a vampire? Why, that vampire must have been amazingly endearing. Full summary inside. MovieVerse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Entwined

**Summary:** "History prefers legends to men. It prefers nobility to brutality, soaring speeches to quiet deeds. History remembers the battle, but forgets the blood. However, if history remembers me before I was president, it shall only remember a fraction of the truth..." – quote from Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.

Abraham Lincoln had quite a few secrets. His secrets ranged from hunting vampires to loving a vampire. How does one come to love a vampire? Why, that vampire must have been amazingly endearing.

**Rating:** T – due to language and adult themes. Rating will change later.

**A/N:** This will be a tad out of character because I am not amazing enough to understand and comprehend their character as to put it into words. Chapters will be short but (hopefully!) plentiful. This is a very loosely spun plot and I hardly know where I'm going with it. I apologize if none of you enjoy this story.

…

"Abe…" Henry murmured, watching the young student wield his silver encrusted axe.

Abraham glanced at his mentor for a moment, his hand stopping the sharp blade by grabbing the worn wooden handle. Abraham pointed the gleaming tip at Henry.

"Yes?"

"Put that down, Abe, you would never strike me," Henry said coolly, taking a few confident strides forward.

Abe faltered, staring into Henry's bronze eyes. He noticed the sun made them shine quite beautifully.

Abraham lowered his axe and let his mentor press him back. He backed up until his head bumped the post of the back porch.

Abe had tripped up a few times while twirling the axe. His arms and hands were cut up – not small cuts but large, trickling gashes. Abe exhaled in panic when Henry gingerly flicked his tongue along a gash on the inside of his arm.

Shudders ran through Abraham's spine when Henry's canines applied pressure to his soft flesh. With a stern hand, Abe grabbed ahold of Henry's jaw and jerked his head up. Henry's pupils were slightly dilated; whether from bloodlust or anger from being handled from his own student, Abe was unaware.

Abraham held Henry's gaze for a long moment before Henry jerked backward, closing his eyes while deeply exhaling. When he blinked, his eyes were once again back to their handsome bronze.

Abraham pulled his axe up and began to practice again.

Henry receded inside, deciding he had tested Abe enough today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Entwined

**Summary:** "History prefers legends to men. It prefers nobility to brutality, soaring speeches to quiet deeds. History remembers the battle, but forgets the blood. However, if history remembers me before I was president, it shall only remember a fraction of the truth..." – quote from Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.

Abraham Lincoln had quite a few secrets. His secrets ranged from hunting vampires to loving a vampire. How does one come to love a vampire? Why, that vampire must have been amazingly endearing.

**Rating:** T – due to language and adult themes. Rating will change later.

**A/N:** This will be a tad out of character because I am not amazing enough to understand and comprehend their character as to put it into words. In my story, Abraham already knows Henry is a vampire. Chapters will be short but (hopefully!) plentiful.

…

Henry lingered around Abe idly, watching him prepare dinner for himself.

Abe took a seat at the rectangular table Harry owned and began to slice his poultry, which was a rare delicacy to have these days, before bringing the fork to his lips.

Henry watched with thirsty eyes. Silently, he slunk behind Abraham. His long claws drew themselves along Abe's tender throat. He pressed his thumb into Abraham's Adam's apple.

A choked sound came from the young student and he was quickly on his feet, hand balled into a fist in Henry's shirt.

Abe breathed in.

Henry smelled strongly of copper and gave off a heavenly scent that made Abe… _crave_ for the elder's touch.

Suddenly, Abraham became very aroused and flustered. Abe abruptly tried to pull away and was stopped when Henry grabbed his body. One of Henry's palms rested against the back of Abe's neck, the other nestled on his hip. Abraham felt flames lick his skin at Henry's touch; flames that scorched his body all the way to his flushed face.

A sly smirk danced across Henry's face while he leaned forward to captivate Abe with his skilled mouth, massaging the others lips with his own.

Abe made no attempt to struggle or pull away, but neither did he return the act of affection. When Henry pulled back after ravishing Abe's mouth with his tongue, his eyelids were draped lowly over his pupils.

"Abe…" Henry muttered, his voice low and gravelly.

Abraham stared at Henry for a moment, his lips slightly swollen from the vampire's bruising kiss. Abraham blinked slowly, his eyes wide like an owl's. Abe extracted himself from Henry's now limp arms and turned back toward his dinner. Not before, however, placing his axe on the table beside his plate.

"I hardly think that is proper, Abraham," Henry said, hinting at both his abrupt departure as well as the murder weapon on the old oak table. Henry's voice was still hoarse with arousal, but Abraham said nothing.

Henry left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Entwined

**Summary:** "History prefers legends to men. It prefers nobility to brutality, soaring speeches to quiet deeds. History remembers the battle, but forgets the blood. However, if history remembers me before I was president, it shall only remember a fraction of the truth..." – quote from Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.

Abraham Lincoln had quite a few secrets. His secrets ranged from hunting vampires to loving a vampire. How does one come to love a vampire? Why, that vampire must have been amazingly endearing.

**Rating:** T – due to language and adult themes. Rating will change later.

**A/N:** This will be a tad out of character because I am not amazing enough to understand and comprehend their character as to put it into words. Chapters will be short but (hopefully!) plentiful.

…

Abraham arrived back at Henry's after disposing of another vampire. He opened the door, stumbled inside, and collapsed in the front hallway. Abraham heard footsteps, saw hands reaching down to grab him, then nothing.

When Abe awoke, he found his body in excruciating pain. When he tried to sit up, two gentle but firm hands pressed him back down.

"Do not try to sit up. You are wounded – very badly. What you need is a couple days of rest and lots of sleep."

"Henry…?" Abe croaked.

Ever-so-slightly-cocky, Henry replied, "My name is the first to come out of your delectable lips as soon as you wake up. How charming."

Abe chuckled then winced. His hand came up to his ribs with a grimace.

"While I know how humorous I may be at times, I must advise that you hold in your girlish giggles until you have fully healed. After that, you may laugh at all my jokes," Henry replied, brushing curly strands of Abe's hair away from his face. He rubbed Abe's temple affectionately with his thumb.

Abe smiled and raised his hand to grasp Henry's. He wove their fingers together and closed his eyes. When Abe opened his lips to murmur a 'thank you', they were covered by Henry's. Abe gasped slightly, which allowed the man's tongue to flick against the future president's.

A noise of pleasure arose from Abe's throat and greeted Henry's mouth. The vampire, taken aback by the other man's response, pulled away.

Abe's breathing was shallow and rugged against Henry's lips.

"You…" Henry trailed off.

Abe raised his hand to gently caress Henry's cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Leave now," Abe muttered, "I should rest."

Henry left yet again, still feeling terribly unsated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Entwined

**Summary:** "History prefers legends to men. It prefers nobility to brutality, soaring speeches to quiet deeds. History remembers the battle, but forgets the blood. However, if history remembers me before I was president, it shall only remember a fraction of the truth..." – quote from Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.

Abraham Lincoln had quite a few secrets. His secrets ranged from hunting vampires to loving a vampire. How does one come to love a vampire? Why, that vampire must have been amazingly endearing.

**Rating:** T – due to language and adult themes. Rating will change later.

**A/N:** Story will be out of character. Chapters will be short but (hopefully!) plentiful.

…

"…They _were_ the pillars of the temple of liberty. Now that they have crumbled away, that temple must fall unless we, their descendants, supply their places with other pillars, hewn from the solid quarry of sober reason. Passion has helped us, but can do so no more. It will, in future, be our enemy. Reason, cold, calculating, unimpassioned reason must furnish all the materials for our future support and defense. Let those materials be molded into _general intelligence, sound morality_, and in particular, _a reverence for the constitution and laws_: and, that we improved to the last; that we remained free to the last; that we revered his name to the last; that, during his long sleep, we permitted no hostile foot to pass over or desecrate his resting place; shall be that which to learn the last trump shall awaken our Washington.

Upon these let the proud fabric of freedom rest, as the rock of its basis; and as truly as has been said of the only greater institution, "_the gates of hell shall not prevail against it_."

Applause sounded loudly and many people shouted their approval. Abraham stepped off of his small stool and shook hands with many men before taking his leave. He slid into a dank alley, not wanting to be talked to right now.

Abraham was grabbed by cold hands. A muffled protest was attempted before he realized it was Henry who was holding him.

"Abraham, you are a crazy man," Henry paused. "That was amazing. I am very proud of you," Henry complimented with a chuckle.

Abraham's grin was wide when Henry clapped him on the shoulder.

"I did not know you were coming," Abraham said. Henry was surprised when he was pulled into warm arms and an arousing scent of musk filled his nose. Henry fidgeted before wrapping his arms back around Abraham. He could have sworn Abraham lingered a tad longer than a normal embrace would have lasted.

Abraham's grin hadn't left even when he pulled away. Henry smirked in return, his cool posture staying the same, "Of course I came. Trouble follows you everywhere and I am not quite convinced you are able to fend for yourself just yet."

Abraham pushed him on the shoulder, "I can take care of myself," he said, but he was secretly touched that Henry came.

They made their way home, walking a bit closer to each other than they should have. No one said anything to either of them or noticed their proximity. Henry cracked a few jokes and Abraham's grin was so wide his cheeks began to ache. His heat swelled with each step he took, his hand bumping Henry's. He wanted desperately to hold it - to have some sort of physical contact with the vampire. It was a nearly impossible instinct to quell.

When they entered Henry's residence, Abraham shut the door abruptly behind them and grabbed Henry's shoulder, roughly forcing him against the heavy door. Abe stood close enough to Henry that the vampire could see the golden specks in Abe's eyes.

"Abraham…?" Henry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

What was happening?

"I have wanted you so badly, Henry," Abraham muttered between gritted teeth, his hand coming up to roughly grab ahold of Henry's jaw, "It is all your fault for making me like this…"

Henry hissed silently when Abraham dug his hips against his own. Abe's eyes were glossy and his mouth was dry, like a cotton ball. Abe parted his thighs slightly so he could press himself fully into the male.

"Abraham, what are you –?" Henry was cut off when Abe's lips covered his own; hungrily, thirstily.

Abe's tongue intruded Henry's mouth, tracing the man's fangs that had begun to slightly protrude from his gums. Without thinking, Henry bit down slightly, breaking the skin of Abraham's tongue. Copper tasting blood filled both of their mouths and Henry was forced to pull away.

The blood was too tempting. The taste of it on his tongue caused him to growl hungrily beneath his breath. When Abraham was insistent and pursued the vampire's lips once again, Henry pushed him back. He extracted himself from the brown haired man's arms.

Both were quiet, but Abe stared at Henry strangely, "I thought you wanted me to…" Abe trailed off, inquisitive.

"I –… I cannot, Abraham, you do not understand," Henry grumbled hurriedly.

He opened the front door and slid out. He needed to feed before he attacked Abraham.

**A/N:** The speech at the beginning of this chapter was actually the ending of a speech from Abraham Lincoln. And like I said, kind of no plot/very loose plot. Oh God, guys, ugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Entwined

**Summary:** "History prefers legends to men. It prefers nobility to brutality, soaring speeches to quiet deeds. History remembers the battle, but forgets the blood. However, if history remembers me before I was president, it shall only remember a fraction of the truth..." – quote from Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.

Abraham Lincoln had quite a few secrets. His secrets ranged from hunting vampires to loving a vampire. How does one come to love a vampire? Why, that vampire must have been amazingly endearing.

**Rating:** T – due to language and adult themes. Rating will change later.

**A/N:** This will be a tad out of character because I am not amazing enough to understand and comprehend their character as to put it into words. Chapters will be short but (hopefully!) plentiful.

…

He watched Henry leave. He watched him leave and he felt terrible.

What had he been doing? He started it… he hadn't even been provoked this time. He couldn't help himself. So many times Henry had given him signs. He had held him and he had kissed him. That meant Henry felt something for him, right? Abraham couldn't even figure his own feelings out.

While he couldn't figure his feelings out, he did know that he was intrigued by every detail of Henry and possibly in love with every aspect of the man. Was that how he felt toward Henry? Loving?

He bit his lip and slid down the wall near the door. Abraham waited for hours. He stared at the door, hoping it would open, hoping Henry would come through the door and tell him that he hadn't left because he didn't like him. Was that what Abraham was worried about? Henry not liking him? The future president sighed and gave up thinking about it.

Sometime near three in the morning, Abraham had nodded off.

Henry came home nearly two hours later and found Abraham sitting on the floor asleep, leaning against the wall. Henry furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, bending down to gently lift Abraham's chin with his thumb.

Abraham awoke at the touch, startled. After all, dealing with vampires had made him a light sleeper.

Abraham relaxed very slightly when he realized it was Henry. Then, upon realizing it was Henry, turned his head to the side. He swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the lump in his throat and what he hoped _weren't_ tears on his cheeks. Henry stared at the salty fluid running down Abraham's face and cupped Abraham's chin gently. He turned the male's face and said, "Abraham, look at me," Henry's voice was stern.

Abraham raised his eyes to meet Henry's. His eyes were curious and hurt, like he didn't know where their relationship stood now. Just colleagues or something more? What relationship?

Henry reminded himself to be gentle when he leaned in and pressed his lips against Abraham's. Abe was unresponsive for what seemed like forever to Henry. Finally, Abraham's arms snaked around Henry's neck and he clung to the man desperately. The vampire's frozen heart swelled.

Henry helped Abraham to stand, keeping their lips locked together. Daringly, Henry prodded Abraham's lips open and slid his tongue into the warm cavern. He tasted Abe's mouth for a while, his lips pressing harder and harder against the opposite pair of lips. He was glad to find Abe's mouth no longer tasted of blood.

When Henry pulled away, Abraham's breathing was heavier.

"Why did you leave?" Abraham breathed.

"Your blood. I could not help myself," Henry replied honestly.

"Oh… I thought you left because you did not want me to…" Abraham trailed off.

"No, no, Abraham," Henry consoled with a severe shake of the head, "I enjoyed it."

Abraham was quiet while he let that sink in. Abe took a breath.

"Henry?" Abraham wet his lips that had suddenly become bone dry, "I do not understand what all of this," Abraham gestured between himself and Henry, "means. I do not know how to tell you how I feel," Abraham squinted at Henry, trying to figure it out.

"I think… I think I fancy you far more than is appropriate," Abraham murmured to the unresponsive vampire, his eyes sliding away from Henry to stare at the floor. Henry tapped his jaw gently and Abraham's gaze moved back to him.

"What do you mean?" Henry finally asked with a furrowed brow even though he already knew what the man was speaking of.

"I mean… I mean to say that I crave your touch, Henry. I mean that I cannot keep you out of my head. The thought of you, Henry, makes me very uncomfortable," Abraham said with a baffled expression. He was clearly still trying to work it out in his head.

Abraham stared at Henry, who had offered no response, "So where does that put us, would you say?" Abraham asked.

"I'm not quite sure, Abraham," Henry replied after some time. He pressed a kiss to Abe's lips, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Entwined

**Summary:** "History prefers legends to men. It prefers nobility to brutality, soaring speeches to quiet deeds. History remembers the battle, but forgets the blood. However, if history remembers me before I was president, it shall only remember a fraction of the truth..." – quote from Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.

Abraham Lincoln had quite a few secrets. His secrets ranged from hunting vampires to loving a vampire. How does one come to love a vampire? Why, that vampire must have been amazingly endearing.

**Rating:** T – due to language and adult themes. Rating will change later.

**A/N:** This will be out of character. Chapter will be short but (hopefully!) plentiful.

…

Henry wandered into Abraham's room, where the candlelight still flickered. He leaned against the wooden doorframe and watched Abraham scrawl on parchment, a large tome sitting on the desk beside him. Milky candlewax dripped onto the candlestick.

Taking advantage of the silent and tranquil moment, Henry digested every square inch of Abe's face. He stared at Abraham's pointed nose, his dark chocolate eyes, his curly, dark auburn hair. Henry gazed at his lips then at his tongue poking out slightly to wet his lower lip.

Henry shifted uncomfortably, the sight making him cough a little.

Abraham turned to look at Henry.

"Evening," he said.

Henry walked toward the desk and stood behind Abraham, placing his arms on both sides of the man's head, a palm on either side of both of his, leaning over him. Abe set his quill in the ink pot and twisted his neck to stare at Henry.

"Can I help you?" Abraham arched an eyebrow, a small smile playing his lips.

Henry smiled and stared at the thick books stacked on Abe's desk, "I think you are odd for pursuing legalities. I understand that you feel the need to change the law in the states, but you are only one man. What difference do you suppose you could make?"

Abraham was silent but he continued to look at Henry in a peculiar way. After much thought, he said, "Things can change, Henry, whether it takes weeks or years."

Henry liked the sound of his name in Abe's mouth.

"Years, hmm? What if you are the only one to want change? The only one able to make a stand?" Henry asked, moving so he could lean against the desk. He stretched his legs and crossed his ankles in front of him. He watched Abraham stand and close the books that had been lying open. He closed his notebook as well and leaned over to blow out the candle. The room dived into blackness, but that hindered neither of the men.

"I am not the only one. If I were the only one, there would not be people who stand around me and cheer as I do my speeches, nor would there be people willingly offering their support. It is obvious that I am not alone in this fight for justice, Henry," Abraham said. He walked over to the small bed that was tucked in the corner of the room and undid his shirt. He slipped it over his head and began to prepare for bed. Henry stared hungrily and shamelessly at Abe's bare back for a moment before walking toward the man from behind with no hesitation.

Henry laid his hands on Abraham's shoulder blades and ran his thumb along a few small scars. Abraham paused in the action of folding his white shirt and stared at the wall in front of him, despite the goosebumps rising on his warm skin at the man's cold touch.

"Henry..." Abraham breathed, the haunting sense of taboo making the feel of the other man's hands on his skin much more enjoyable.

Abraham felt Henry's hot breath wash over the nape of his neck and a pair of lips follow soon after. Abraham let out an odd noise when he felt Henry's tongue slide along his ear, when he felt sharp teeth piercing his earlobe, and when he felt plump lips close over a patch of flesh on his throat.

Henry's hands snaked their way around Abe's waist, pressing his fingers into his strong stomach. Abraham involuntarily flexed his stomach and backed up a bit in an attempt to get away from the man's cold fingers, instead ending up pressed to his chest.

Henry chuckled against Abe's ear hoarsely and slid his hands lower, feeling toward the lawyer-to-be's prominent hip bones. Abraham tilted his head against Henry's shoulder, sighing softly when the vampire caught the corner of his lips in a small kiss.

_This is odd,_ Abraham thought, finding Henry's hands with his own and guiding them lower on his body. Henry shifted when Abe did this and the other man felt something hard press into the small of his back. Abraham gasped in surprise and felt his face heat up.

_What isn't odd about vampires, though?_ Abraham thought, his heart rate increasing. He felt his heart hammering away in his chest, as if it would break free any moment.

"Calm down," Henry murmured in a coarse voice, heavy with lust. Henry's fingers danced around the slight tent in Abraham's pants for a bit, not touching but coming Goddamn close. Abraham hissed in annoyance and raised his hips slightly whenever Henry's fingers would come near, only to be tricked once again when the vampire's sharp claws pulled away.

Abraham was leaning his full weight on Henry now. The vampire enjoyed the pressure. It felt good to have Abraham that close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Entwined

**Summary:** "History prefers legends to men. It prefers nobility to brutality, soaring speeches to quiet deeds. History remembers the battle, but forgets the blood. However, if history remembers me before I was president, it shall only remember a fraction of the truth..." – quote from Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.

Abraham Lincoln had quite a few secrets. His secrets ranged from hunting vampires to loving a vampire. How does one come to love a vampire? Why, that vampire must have been amazingly endearing.

**Rating:** T – due to language and adult themes. Rating will change later.

**A/N:** This will be out of character. Chapters will be short but (hopefully!) plentiful.

…

"Henry! Henry, come on, please, wait!" Abraham protested, flinging himself in front of the door. Henry glared daggers at him while he tried to push him aside. Abraham remained, unmoving, and stared at Henry with a pleading look.

Henry's angry gaze faltered as if he was actually thinking about what he and Abraham had been talking about.

"I just do not like the idea. It happens to be because I _care_about you," Henry said, pressing a fleeting kiss to the man's lips.

The vampire finally cleared his head with a shake and shoved Abraham away successfully before storming out of the house. He just needed to be away from Abraham for a while.

Henry walked down the sidewalk in the biting autumn weather. He hadn't brought a coat and the thin cotton of his shirt did nothing to shield his skin. He didn't mind but he was positive he looked improper with no tailcoat or suspenders.

As he walked, he let his thoughts wander. Abraham and he were no longer acting like shy children when it came to how they felt. If there was a problem it was voiced.

There was one thing that was also causing copious amounts of tension between the two that neither of them would address. The single thing that they wouldn't address, actually; what they were going to do about their… intimate relations in the bedroom.

Yes, that was a sufficient way to phrase it.

Abraham was pressing Henry for it in a not-so-subtle way. The vampire understood that Abraham was restless and eager to fulfill the vampire's wishes. He did not deny that he had an equal if not more insistent desire for indecent activities. And while that was true, he refused to subject the man to something like that for a very valid reason.

Henry thought that Abraham was so eager because he wanted to please his elder. What remained of Henry's morality refused to allow him to take the man without being positive that_Abraham_, without the influence of anyone else, wanted it.

Then, of course, there was what they just fought about.

The vampire hunter was being ridiculous and totally irrational! What he didn't understand was just how dangerous something like that was. He wanted to rush in and save everyone but he just _cannot_ do that!

Henry felt like a mother restricting a child from eating too many sweets before supper, thereby ruining his appetite. What an analogy.

Henry cared about Abe; that was it. He had forgotten how it felt to actually worry about one so. Being scared when Abraham came home in the middle of the night and being upset when he was in the rain for a prolonged amount of time was a long-forgotten and somewhat foreign feeling.

He felt more like a mother than a lover. If he could just –

Henry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a woman screaming. Startled, he rushed toward the close-by sound and found a young lady trapped against the door of an abandoned apartment that resided in an alley. A man was leaning down, his mouth against her collar.

Henry quickly beheaded the physically inept vampire with little effort. The woman that the vampire had been drinking from, however, was a lost cause. Henry bent down anyway to check her pulse and assure himself that she was gone. He closed her eyelids and as he was standing up he paused. He rolled his eyes.

"What can I do for you?" Henry asked stoically. He turned to face the numerous men – vampires, no doubt – that stood in front of him. He realized he was outnumbered and he was furious for letting himself be trapped in a corner.

"We need to borrow you for a while," the vampire in the front said. He had nearly black eyes and an ashy-blonde hair color, with a square jaw and a hooked nose, "Are you going to come quietly, sweetie?"

Henry snarled. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

…

Abraham huffed and slammed the door after Henry. It was unusual for the vampire to get irritated so easily.

Sure, Abraham had practically been asking for it by insisting that they go find Crowley and disembowel – plus more – the bastard to get it over with, but Henry didn't have to be so protective and over cautious.

After so many months of pursuing vampires and killing several, Abraham would think that Henry could trust that'd he'd kick any kind of ass, whether the ass's owner is alive or dead. The vampire seemed to have no faith.

Then again, why would he have faith? He was a lifeless bloodsucker.

Nevertheless, Abraham was just as frustrated as Henry was, but for the entirely opposite reason. Yes, Abraham was hot headed and yes, he sometimes made rash decisions, but Henry could at least compromise. They could form a plan of attack. It wasn't like Abraham was plotting to go alone.

Abraham sighed. He went to the kitchen to prepare some tea and as he was setting his tea bag in his cup he felt a tug of dread deep in his gut. Even after he had had his tea he was still feeling the sense of foreboding in his stomach.

Something was wrong, he was sure, but he had no idea what. Abraham tried his best to ignore it as he studied but it lingered. Finally, he went to bed. After what seemed like hours tossing and turning, Abraham decided to sneak into Henry's bedroom instead.

When he climbed under the sheets the smell of the vampire comforted him and eventually lulled him to sleep.

…

Abraham got home late again. He walked into the kitchen, having removed his coat and set his axe in the corner by the front door. He had expected Henry to be sitting at the kitchen table and was disappointed when he wasn't there waiting for him. Briefly, he wondered if Henry was still made but that was silly.

_Must have gone to feed_, Abraham was quick to dismiss the absent vampire and set some water on the stove for it to boil for his tea. He brought his drink to his room and began reading up on Constitutional and First Amendment Law.

He went to sleep a few hours later, again in Henry's bed, a bit miffed that said man still had not come home. He had hoped to catch him that night but he supposed it would have to wait until tomorrow.

The next day, Abraham woke to a silent house. He got up and dressed himself in a white blouse that hung loose on his torso and pulled on some trousers before padding barefoot through the house.

Lips pursed, he stuck his head into every room to find them all abandoned. He sighed and assumed Henry was just out. For what, though, he was curious.

Skipping breakfast, Abraham pulled on his coat and tucked his axe into the custom strap sewn onto the inside of the fabric. He slid into his shoes and exited the thin New England style townhome to pick up some supplies he needed.

After purchasing much needed items, Abraham meandered around the town, wanting to waste some more time in hope that Henry would be home by the time that he decided to return.

He bought some hot cocoa at a small café on the corner and was just sitting down when a stranger with a shrouded face walked by and dropped a scrap of paper on Abraham's table from the cuff of his sleeve.

Abraham, dumbfounded, unfolded it and read sophisticated handwriting.

_We have him. If you care, you will come get him._

_Crowley_

There was an address and time written on the other side.

Abraham crunched the paper in his hand and sprinted out the café door to look for the person who dropped him the note. They were long gone.

Abraham looked at the note in his hand again with a sigh. What was he going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Entwined

**Summary:** "History prefers legends to men. It prefers nobility to brutality, soaring speeches to quiet deeds. History remembers the battle, but forgets the blood. However, if history remembers me before I was president, it shall only remember a fraction of the truth..." – quote from Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.

Abraham Lincoln had quite a few secrets. His secrets ranged from hunting vampires to loving a vampire. How does one come to love a vampire? Why, that vampire must have been amazingly endearing.

**Rating:** T – due to language and adult themes. Rating will change later.

**A/N:** This will be out of character. Chapters will be short but (hopefully!) plentiful.

…

Henry finally regained consciousness a number of days later. He opened his eyes to darkness and waited for them to adjust. When they did, he grunted in disgust. There was a rat scattering near his bound feet.

Henry kicked the rat away. It squealed like a small pig and scuttled into the darkness of a corner across the room.

Henry looked around, taking in what he saw.

Clothed only in thin pants that stopped at his ankles and a putrid smelling farmer's shirt – they removed any possible weapons from his person – Henry sat in what he assumed was a poorly kept cellar. The air was cold and he could see condensation on the stone walls. Nearly his whole body was bound in rope and he was propped against a wall. There seemed to be no intelligent life down here.

He fidgeted in his thick wire rope, the skin along his wrist and ankles peeling off from the sharp wiry constraints. Being a genetically improved being, he should have been able to escape. Being captured by other genetically improved beings, however, that knew of his advantages made it difficult. Finally giving up for the time being, he settled back against the stone wall and contemplated the idea of making friends with the rats.

What he supposed must have been only a few hours later, he heard thumps against steps. Looking to where they were coming from, he saw a hallway across the room, at the end of the right wall. He saw someone come from the hall and stalk over to him. Shadows made his already ugly features even worse.

"'Ay, Sweetie, 'ow are ye'?" the man asked.

A kick was dealt to Henry's chest by the male that had been the leader of the group that nearly killed him. Henry remembered that someone, a henchman belonging the group, had referred to him as John.

"I guess ye' ain't doin' 'oo 'ell! I jus' kicked ye'!" John chortled.

Henry held his gaze steady, his nose upturned in a snobby way to the bastard in front of him.

"So, John," Henry started casually, ignoring the pain in his torso. His eyes portrayed hatred, "Pity my loneliness," he cooed.

John stared down at the vampire, stroking the stubble that grew on his chin. 'I was on'y 'posed t' see 'ow ye' were doin', but…" John stared at Henry, trying to decide what the vampire had in mind. The man finally nodded dumbly and pulled a chair out from the table in the corner of the room.

"A'right, Sweetie, I don' see why no'. Jus' 'cause 'oor pre'y," the vampire said, baring his yellow teeth in a cheeky grin.

Henry's gaze flickered to one of disgust.

"''Ay, 'ye. I don' much care for tha' look 'oor givin' me," the man said, dealing another kick to Henry's side. Henry choked. The sharp point of John's boot caused a fiery pain to blossom in his ribs and travel through his chest.

"Say 'oor sorry," John taunted.

Henry had to suck in his dignity and mumble it beneath his breath.

"Better! Now, wha' is it ye' want?" John asked.

"Oh, I merely would like to enjoy the pleasure of getting to know you, sir," Henry said, his tone sickly sweet.

"Really?" John asked, his eyes twinkling. "'Ell, my name is John Wilkes, y'see, n' I'm a 'spirin' actor," John said. +He touched his mustache.

"Oh? Is that true?"

"Ay, ay. I very pop'ler," John winked at Henry, "Wouldn' ye' like t' ge' fancy wi' someone famous?"

All John received in response was a frown.

"Ye'. Righ'. Anywho, ye' wan' know some'in' else?"

"Yes?"

"Me 'ate wha' 'oor friend tryin' to do. 'Bout 'em negros n' the 'amps n' all. 'Ow can yee even tol'ate 'im? 'Ee tryin' t' ge' rid o' 'oor own kind! _And_ 'e tryin' t' ge' rid o' 'e 'elp!" John exclaimed.

Henry frowned at the subject of Abraham.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked as if he had no clue.

"Abra'am, 'o course!" John said, as if it were a stupid question.

Briefly, Henry wondered how this guy got promoted to leader of his group.

"Is that why I am here? To lure Abraham?" A sense of dread trickled along the dark haired man's hairline, traveling down his spine.

"'O, I dunno if I should 'ell ye' that…" John said, his eyes slipping away from Henry cautiously.

"I _am_going to die. I do not see the dilemma," Henry persuaded smoothly.

"'Ell… I guess 'ye gotta point 'ere…" John said, fingering the gun in its holster anxiously, much like a small child would become giddy before disobeying rules. It was a pocket pistol – a Philadelphia Deringer.

John lowered his voice, glancing around him and whispered, "'Ell… y'see… Crowley is using 'ye to ge' Abra'am 'ere n' then… 'ees gonna cut 'is red!"

"Yes, I knew that. What else?" Henry asked.

"I dunno. Sometin' 'bout turnin' 'im int' one o' us... I were 'opin' I be lucky 'nuff t' ge' t' job," John grinned cheekily, "'Ow, ge' 'oorself ready. Bawz won' be 'appy wi' naw ugly prisnor'! Plus, 'oor_darlin'_ gon' be 'ere, soon. 'Ood be'er 'ope 'e comes, or ou'll 'ead be chopped off e'en sooner than it a'ready'll be!"

John cackled and left Henry to contemplate and worry about what he had just said. Turning Abraham? He had to get out. Surely Abraham wasn't stupid enough to come get him?

…

Abraham grabbed any weapon that had silver on it.

His vision was white with fury. All he could see was what he presumed must be Crowley's head rolling onto the ground. He was fearful but definitely determined. He knew the consequence that might come with rescuing Henry – possible death. He was willing, of course. He would have to figure how to escape from their grasp before something bad happened. That would come in due time, though. Most likely in the spur of the moment.

His pants would be helpful in hiding plentiful weapons. Abraham smiled grimly, judging how he would best use them. He strapped a dagger to his thigh and felt the cold metal against his warm skin.

Thoughts of what may be happening to Henry made the hair on the back of his neck prickle and fueled his anger and sense of emergency further.

Now he regretted having been so leaned back about Henry not being home. It had been so stupid of him to not notice that something had been wrong. He regretted bringing up the idea of Crowley to Henry that night and he regretted arguing with him.

What a coincidence, though, right? Abraham did get what he wanted – definitely not the way he had envision it.

He had debated calling on Speed or Will for help but he couldn't bring himself to ask – to have them put themselves in that kind of danger. He knew they would volunteer in a heartbeat, though.

After adjusting the last murder device – a small silver pocketknife that hung on his necklace – Abraham slid into boots and headed to the livery to rent a horse.

After handing the man that worked there his pay and promising to bring his horse back in three days' time, Abraham saddled up and set off, apprehension weighing heavily in his gut.

As he set off, he was surprised to hear a familiar voice call out to him.

"Abraham! Wait!"

The future lawyer turned to see the people he least suspected.


	9. Chapter 9

Abraham's face morphed from surprise, to confusion, to anger, then back to confusion.

"Speed! Will!" Abraham, called out furiously. Then, in a gentler tone, "Mary Todd?"

The three sat on horseback, saddled up with grim expressions on their faces. Will rode up to Abraham, whose eyebrows were furrowed. Speed and Mary Todd were short behind.

"Listen, Abe –," Speed was cut off but Abraham.

"No!" He barked. "You can't come with me! It is not safe!"

Will spoke up now, "Exactly, Abraham, we are not letting you leave without us. It is not safe."

"I do not care what you may have to say! I will not permit –!"

An open hand slapped Abe across the cheek, the sound echoing along the road. A farmer who had been passing turned to look, but said nothing.

Mary glared furiously at Abe, leaning forward against her horse so she was nose to nose with him, "Listen here, you handsome bastard. Almost nothing – not a _thing_ – is going to change those two's," she jerked her thumb sharply at Will and Speed, whose jaws hung dumbstruck, "minds. Even more, _absolutely_ _nothing_ you do or say or think could possibly even _let_ the trickling thought of letting you go by yourself into my mind. Abraham Lincoln, we have every right to save Henry as you do. I do not love him nearly as much as you do, but I love you, that much I am sure of. Do not doubt me, either. I will murder those sons of bitches just to save your sorry self. So shut your trap, turn your horse, and lead the way before my fists are forced to meet your face."

Mary pulled back and sat rigidly on her horse, her posture unnaturally straight. She wrapped her legging clad legs around her horse and pulled a knife from her belt to inspect the spotless silver as if it was stained with something.

The silence was deafening until Speed spoke up.

"Right. I suppose we best be going. You can explain the plan on the way, Abraham, go ahead and take the lead."

Abraham looked at Speed and swallowed, turning on his horse and tapping its sides with his heels. They trotted along the road.

"If we are lucky, we should be able to reach the next town over before nightfall," Abraham looked up. The sun wasn't even at its full height yet. "Let us go."

And so they went.

…

Henry's throat was oh, so dry. He hadn't fed in so long now. He wondered when his next meal would be.

The only plus of being John's prisoner was that he had gained a few valuable pieces of information from the idiot. If he could, he would have to get the message the army that the southerners were going to ambush the next wave that was on its way to attack Philadelphia. He also knew the vampires have been traveling from camp to camp, killing off two or three at each camp to gradually weaken the force.

Each armed man died with no gun shots – just two clean nicks on his throat. Rumors were spreading through the camps like wildfires. Tales that people had seen the bloodsuckers doing the dirty work. Each person described the monsters completely differently from anyone else. Some said their beauty was astounding while others said they had three rows of teeth.

Henry supposed he had only been in his cellar for two weeks. He knew that Abraham would know or would have guessed what has happened by now. He frowned at this thought and wiggled his foot, the skin on his ankles nonexistent and raw.

He winced, inspecting it as closely as he could. His shoulders ached like a motherfucker from being stuck behind his back for so long. He wished he could escape… He missed the feel of Abraham's warm skin and he missed seeing the man's eyes crinkle when he smiled. His mind drifted away and soon he was relaxed against the cold stone, the thought of Abe warming up his whole body.


	10. Chapter 10

The three of them slept in an inn that night and tension was, to say the least, high. Abraham glanced at Speed and Will over the fire and thanked the Lord that he had such great friends – friends that were willing to sacrifice their own lives for his. Will raised his eyes to meet Abraham's and offered a forced smile that came out as more of a grimace than anything. The vampire hunter shook his head slightly and dropped his gaze back to the floor.

He leaned into the touch when Mary came up behind him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder and dug her heel into a knot in his back. He looked up at her and searched her eyes, seeking comfort and encouragement. He was forced to tear his eyes away when Will coughed and elbowed Speed in the ribs. "We'll be getting back to our own room, then. Abraham?" Abraham raised his eyebrows. Will looked as if he wanted to say something else but his mouth refused to bend to his will.

The next morning would be an early one because they decided meeting in the daylight would be best. Abraham already knew that Crowley would be awaiting his arrival. Crowley knew Abraham would give his own life ten times over if it meant he could save Henry's life – or lack thereof.

"We'll see you in the morning, I guess," Will murmured and nodded curtly before backing from the room, Speed trailing in his wake.

Abraham waited patiently for the door to thud shut behind the two men before he stood up from his chair and turned to Mary. He gazed at her for a few moments before he reached out and silently wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. The other settled around her shoulders as Abraham hugged her tight, drawing strength from her and all that she was. "Thank you, Mary… For being here, for coming… for one to do that and commit to it takes much bravery," he mumbled into her hair. She smelled like stale perfume and Abe found he didn't quite care too much.

"Yes, well…" Abraham pulled back to glance down at Mary as she spoke. He watched her swallow thickly and say, "what one does for love is most oft considered idiotic, rather than brave." Mary laughed but her voice was shaking something fierce and tears had gathered in her eyes. She wiped the few off her cheeks that spilled over and pulled away from Abraham, turning and hunching her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm just… just… it's not easy, Abraham," she said with a shaking voice. A lump had lodged itself in her throat and she struggled to swallow past it.

Abraham didn't know what to do and was forced to watch in silence, his hands hanging limply by his sides. Abraham had no idea what damage he was doing to Mary just by standing there, just by being himself.

"It's hard watching the man you love walk into the arms of another… even worse to watch him walk into the arms of another man…" a bitterness edged her voice, "sorry, another _beast_," she hissed with disgust. She was quiet for a moment and when she spoke again the bitterness had ebbed from her voice.

"But, Abraham? You know what's worse?" she shuffled her feet and used a hand to clutch the fabric of her tunic and fist it in her palms. She took a deep breath. "It's worse helping him save the man he loves and it's worse watching his heart break over him when -," her voice caught and her hand tightened around the fabric until her knuckles whitened, "when your heart has already broken a million times over. It _hurts___to watch you suffer over him, Abraham, because I know the degree of pain your feeling and I hate that you're feeling it and…" Mary stopped there and shook her head, yanking her handkerchief from her front pocket and rubbing the salty tears from her eyes, feeling like a fool for crying in front of Abraham. She couldn't even control her own bloody feelings.

Abraham felt as if saying he was sorry would only offend her and… well, he wasn't sorry for loving Henry. He was sorry that Mary felt the way she did, but he would never be sorry for loving Henry. Ever. Tomorrow they would rescue him and Abraham would tell him he loved him and nothing could hinder that plan.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," Mary murmured softly and moved to grab her shawl. It hurt that the vampire hunter hadn't offered a word of comfort but she straightened her posture stubbornly and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Mary…" Abe started warningly. Heaven knew who was outside, especially being so close to… to Crowley's nest.

Mary shot him a glare and her eyes narrowed. "Shut up, I'll be fine," she huffed and made for the door. "I just… I won't wander far. I need to get out. I can't stand it in here – with you, I can't stand it."

Then she was gone without another word and Abraham was left alone in the inn room. He turned a full three-sixty degrees before he sighed and collapsed on the one bed the inn provided, not bothering to get under the blankets or to change. As far as he knew, it was going to be another sleepless night.

He stared at the canopy that hung over the bed and his thoughts turned to Henry and the internal wars that had been waging in his head for the past few months, ever since he had even met the vampire.

Their relationship – could you call something this sick and twisted a relationship? – was centered on their business agreement. From that stemmed a friendship; a friendship that Abraham considered more profound and reliable than Will's or Speed's would ever be to him, even combined. From their friendship stemmed… well… what could you call it? Abraham couldn't label themselves as lovers. In fact, he scoffed at the idea. Regardless of that, if any given person were to ask if he loved Henry, his reply would be yes. One-hundred percent, every time someone asked, his reply would be yes, he loved Henry.

He loved the way Henry thought that he couldn't catch the glances he shot him from the corner of his eye and he loved the way that on the surface Henry appeared rough and emotionless but beneath it all was one of the kindest and most honest men Abe had ever met. He loved the way Henry's laugh was a low baritone and he loved the way that if it was a real smile, his lips would spread enough that you could see his teeth.

The thing that Abraham loved the most was that if you stuck around long enough, Henry let you in and let you get to know him and for that, Abraham was thankful. Henry was everything to him.

Abraham rolled restlessly on his side, the idea that Henry could be being… tortured made his stomach roll and a heavy guilt settle in his gut. He should leave… right now, he should leave… he should go and save Henry…

Abraham swallowed. He should save Henry and tell Henry that he loved him. He needed to; he needed to at least do that. Abraham sat up abruptly and took all of two minutes to grab everything he would need and to scribble a quick note on the back of a paper that the inn provided. Hopefully, by the time Mary came back and even noticed he was gone, he would be there. And then, by the time that Mary, Speed, or Will would be on their way, he would have slain every beast in the nest and would have made off with Henry.

Either that, or be dead and have taken down as many as he could with him.

Abraham checked himself over a last time and slid open the door silently, knowing that Speed and Will were only in the room next door. He snuck down the stairs to the first floor of the inn, nodded to the old man at the desk, and rushed out the door to make his way toward the stables where he had put his horse.

He had just begun to untie her when a hand grasped his shoulder from behind. In seconds, owner of said hand was pressed onto the stone ground of the stable and was being straddled by Abraham, the blade of a silver axe pressing frighteningly close to the tender flesh of their throat.

"Abe- Abe, wait!" Speed gasped, arms struggling to come unpinned from his sides where Abraham's knees were keeping them.

"Speed?! Speed, what are you doing?" Abraham demanded his voice a low hiss. He didn't want to alert anyone nearby and have them come looking, only to find Abraham and Speed in this predicament.

"Will suggested… well, he thought you may try to take off on your own. He sent me down here to keep watch and, obviously, he knows you pretty well. We can't let you do this on your own, Abraham," Speed insisted, tilting his head away from his axe. "Would you move that thing, please? It's giving me the creeps," he mumbled.

Abraham relaxed his hold on the axe a bit but made no move to get off of Speed. If anything, he settled on his chest heavier. "I'm leaving on my own. I have to, you don't understand. Henry, he could be -," Abraham cut off and shook his head. "If you don't let me leave, I'll have to force you to let me," Abraham warned.

"I can't let you do that, Abraham, I'm sorry."

"Well then I'm sorry, too, friend."

And then Speed's world went black.

Abraham had struck his head with the blunt end of his axe, hard enough to knock him unconscious for a lengthy amount of time. He sighed, his shoulders visibly hunching and his posture dropping. He hated doing this; he hated going behind his friends' backs. He reminded himself sternly that it was necessary that, if he wanted to save Henry, he would have to break a few people's trust.

Abraham hefted himself from Speed's lank body and saddled his horse up before hopping on her back and trotting off, making short work of the distance that he needed to cover to clear the town. He had at most a two hours trip if he rode at a full-speed gallop and cut across fields. He tapped his horse's sides with his heels and lowered his head to brace himself against the biting cold of the night.


End file.
